Wunderkind
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: It has been four years since the Pevensie and Cleves came to Narnia and help Aslan defeat the White witch. Now our young rulers deal with conflict of a personal if not political proposition with Archenland. King Lune recommends a secure alliance by marriage. Peter would have to make an important dissension but would it ruin his friendship with Agnes? Sequel to "Lion is an Angel"
1. Chapter 1

_**Wunderkind**_

_**All right, I got a lot of reviews saying to do a short story about Peter and Agnes.**_

_**Summary: It has been four years since the Pevensie and Cleves came to Narnia and help Aslan defeat the White witch. Now our young rulers deal with conflict of a personal if not political proposition with Archenland. King Lune recommends a secure alliance by marriage. Peter would have to make an important dissension but would it ruin his friendship with Agnes? Also let's not forget the innocence friendship of Henry and Lucy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia belongs to its rightful owner C.S. Lewis and Disney.**_

**Chapter 1:**

_Agnes POV_

"Fire!" I exclaimed as the archers' fire their arrows on the enemy.

It has been almost four years since The Pevensies, Henry, and I came to the world of Narnia. The journey at first seemed impossible from the lamppost all the way from Cair Paravel. All of it starting from a simple game of Hide and Seek when Lucy and Henry entered the wardrobe to meet the faun name Mr. Tumnus. A land called Narnia in the wardrobe in the spare room of the Professors mansion seemed surreal. However an accident of a little game of cricket brought us here in Narnia. As a prophecy would put an end to the White Witch's hundred years of winter:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

Of course Jadis would have none of that and set war to turn Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Henry, and I to stone. A great battle was held in Beruna as many lives were lost and hundreds turn to stone. Unfortunately I was one of those turn to stone by Jadis. Luckily Aslan broke the curse and all is right. The Pevensies rule Narnia with great deed and love all under High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and let's not forget sweet Queen Lucy the Valiant. For my brother and me we had become Lord and Lady Cleves of Narnia. Our duties are being an ambassador between Narnia and Archenland.

What makes the relationship between the two kingdoms are the blood ties Henry and I have. King Frank I was our great uncle. Granny Catelyn talked about her brother simply vanished into thin air along with his wife Helen. At first our family thought they immigrated to America or Brittan colonies. But it turns out Aslan transported them to Narnia's birth and ruled. Now it is Henry and my job is to reunite Frank's descendants with much ease for they are our cousins. Let's say King Lune is defiantly a jolly if not kind man to form an alliance.

Now a slight revolt of what remains of Jadis army set battle near the River Rush. Peter, Edmund and I went to battle while our younger siblings remain in Cair Paravel. I stood on top of the rocky range firing arrows at the enemy with my squadron. I am the commander of the Archers for the past two years and all of us in the group are the finest sharp shooters created by centaurs, dwarves, and fauns.

Down by the river I notice Peter and Edmund fighting off a pair of minotaurs. A goblin snuck behind Peter wielding an ax. Not going to let that happen, as I fire an arrow getting the goblin in the chest. The ugly beast stiffened and flopped forward. Peter killed the minotaur before turning around to see the dead goblin, before looking up. I did a salute and he shook his head before blocking another opponent's blow.

I chuckled at my friend. Peter and I have become very close, practically best friends. Peter, Edmund, and I make a great team when it comes to the battle field. Peter was in charge of the first raid, Edmund in lead of the main army, and I in charge of the archers' defense. With our knowledge of historical events back in England do we use it against our army? Just last year we had three hundred Narnian block a passage against the Calormen invaders while the new navy cut the shipment.

The battle soon ended with the enemy retreating. The archers held the arrows at the ready in case this was a trick. An hour later General Oreius arrived to the location, "The battle is done. The king's orders are to help."

"Very well, thank you for the news, General." I said.

"The kings would like a word with you, Lady Agnes." Oreius nodded.

I nodded as Oreius let me ride on his back. He galloped his way down to the grown level of the land near the river. All around you can see the dead, most of it being the enemy. Peter and Edmund were coordinating where each body go. When it comes to the aftermath our fallen brothers are taken to Cair Paravel for a funeral while the enemy be cremated. Oreius stopped a few yards away from the brothers and helped me down. I thanked him before we both walked over to Peter and Edmund.

Both boys defiantly grew up. Peter who is now twenty stood in his armor removing his helmet. The baby face boy now gown, with tone features, as his hair touched his shoulders. Edmund stood next to his brother only a few inches shorter that Peter. Sixteen years old and he threatens his brother power on height. They look alright, minor cuts and bruises, if not fatigue from this long battle.

"So, I see you both are still alive." I teased.

"Well, we do hold splendid swordsmanship." Edmund replied.

"Because Oreius taught you." I countered.

Edmund shook his head as the centaur smirked.

"Anyway, what is the plan?" I asked.

"Take the dead back to Cair Paravel and work from there." Peter said. "Oh, and Agnes clean your sword."

"Sword?" I stared at him confused. I have no sword. The weapons I carry on my person are the bow and arrows Father Christmas gave me, along with a long dagger by my waist for emergency.

"Sorry, I meant bow." Peter corrected.

"Um . . . why?" I asked him confused.

"Just do," Edmund chuckled. Peter nodded and pulls out his sword Rhindon that is now clean.

I lifted my hands up at chest height. "Seriously guys, that is not necessary."

"Come on, Agnes, you deserve a tittle." Peter said.

"I'm fine with being just a lady." I said.

Peter and Edmund shook their head and ordered to kneel. I sighed, doing as my king's command. I knelt down and had my bow in front of me. Truly I feel it's unnecessary and waste of breath. But here in Narnia a tittle is such an honor and so I let it slide. Of course my friends like to mess with selfless behavior sometimes. Peter tapped Rhindon on my shoulders carefully the pull the sword.

"Rise Lady Agnes the Sharp. Knight of Narnia and commander of the Archers." Peter announced.

I stood up as many Narnians applause towards my knighting ceremony. I sighed and turn to face Peter and Edmund who were both smirking. To get back at them I mess with both their hair to which they protested.

"By the mane," Edmund muttered trying to correct his hair.

"Don't be such a baby." I said.

Glared at me but Peter had another idea, "Ed, does Agnes look a bit thirsty."

Edmund caught on, "Why yes, Pete, she does seem a bit dehydrated."

_Oh bugger,_ I thought as I try to run away from the two. Sadly Peter and Edmund got a hold of me, dragging my refuses self to the river. Before I could protest they tossed me in the water. I shriek for the water was cold if not the season being the end of winter as spring just around the corner. I climbed out of the water to glare at the two kings and soldiers who laughed at this charade.

"Very funny you two," I muttered taking off my armor corset and chainmail. The red gown stuck to my flesh like second skin. This made Peter stop laughing as he gaze at my form. I blush turning my head slightly. He sighed removing his cloak and wrapping it around my form. The past year things have been different between us. I don't know what it is, but he seem a bit protective of me and I'm self-conscious with him.

"Sorry Agnes, it was only a joke." He said.

"I know, you boy hardly grow up." I mumbled.

Suddenly a messenger bird came swooping down landing by a rock. By the elaborate vest it was King Lune's birds. Edmund walked over getting the letter attached and read the lettered. He stares at it confused, "King Lune asked for an audience at his kingdom."

"He has bad timing." Peter sighed.

"It must be important for him to send a letter at this time." I said walking over to see the letter.

Edmund shrug as he let Peter read the letter, "Then I guess we go and see what he needs."

"Agnes and I can do that, Peter." Edmund said. "You and the other return back to Cair Paravel."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves without trying to kill one another." I answered.

Peter sighed and nodded, "take some men and be back before winter."

With that said I put my armor back on and Edmund and I got our horses. Edmund rode his brown horse Philip as I got on a black winged horse name Yara. My thoughts ponder what is going on that King Lune needs to talk to us in person. Henry and I spoke to him last month.

''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Right now this story is rated T but later I'm going to change the rating. I'll let you all know when that is going to happen.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with King Lune

_**Wunderkind**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Chronicles of Narnia: all rights go to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and BBC.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting with King Lune**

_Henry's POV_

"Lucy!" I called for Lucy in the garden. "Come on, Lucy! Mr. Tumnus wants us in the library."

I got no response. I sighed scratching my ginger hair. She is not in her room, not in the kitchen, Great hall, and places where she normally hides. Of course none of us really wanted to have our daily lessons, but at least she has it easy compare to me. If I go abroad to Archenland then my lessons are longer and heavier when returning.

"Lucy, I'm gonna tell Susan you are the culprit for stealing the cookies from the cookie jar!" I called out.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucy shouted.

_There she is;_ I thought relieved, walking over to the tall oak tree where Lucy hid in the branches. She sat on the thickest branch with a book. Her long hair in a braid, though she indeed wore a pair of leggings and tunic today.

"I can and I will if you don't come down. I don't want Mr. Tumnus breathing down my neck if I show up for tutoring without you." I stated.

"Oh come now, Henry, we can miss one day." Lucy suggested.

"And hurt the faun's feelings . . ." I thought aloud. "I don't think so."

Lucy sighed as she tossed down the book which I caught before she climbed down. She dusted off the dirt before grabbing her book, "You know you changed a lot?"

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes, did you do something with your hair?" she replied.

"No, I answered.

"Hmm," she hummed as she leaned closer trying to figure what change. Next thing I knew she somewhat pushed me tossing back to the ground. I look up surmised to find Lucy running away laughing.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, getting up and chasing after her.

This was our usually schedule. All we ever wanted to do is have fun and go on some adventure. But lately with slight rebellion of what remains of the White Witch's army there couldn't much fun. Mainly we had been in the library doing our lessons with Mr. Tumnus. Afterwards Lucy would go with Susan for private lessons while I go to the training room Oreius or any of the soldiers to practice my sword fighting skills.

I was catching up on her until the horn blared out through the castle. Lucy and I stared at each other and smiled. Peter, Agnes, and Edmund have return from the battle. We couldn't stop smiling as we ran to the front of the gates where Susan, Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers waited with other Narnians. Up ahead from the trail the Banners were up with Peter leading them home. Wait, where is Agnes and Edmund? Instantly negative thoughts that my sister and Edmund were dead.

When Peter reached the gates he unmounted his horse and walk over to us with a smile. Lucy ran up giving Peter a hug followed by Susan.

"Been gone for a week and smothered by love." Peter teased. "Maybe I should go to wars more often."

"It's good to have you back, Peter." Susan said.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"And Agnes?" I added.

Peter let go of his sisters, "King Lune sent a message in need to talk person. Edmund and Agnes went to see what the problem is. They'll be back soon."

I sighed relieved knowing my sister wasn't dead. Although I wonder what seems to be important that King Lune needed them to come over? I hope it's nothing serious. Then again King Lune likes to exaggerate things once in a while.

.o0o.

_Agnes POV_

Edmund and I rode nonstop to the Kingdom of Archenland. We travel continuously only to rest for our horses when crossing rivers and stream. If Edmund was riding Pegasi we would have arrive to Anvard by late afternoon. But since he is riding on Philip I let Yara galloped instead of flying to Anvard.

By early morning did we finally reach Anvard, the capitol city of Archenland. The palace is made out of towers and lacks a moat. The materials of stone were a rustic color as the castle rested on a green lawn in the far north. Once we entered through the gates, the courtyard is busy for it was feeding time for the dogs. You couldn't ignore the kennels for Kings Lune obsession to go hunting no matter the season.

A horn blared announcing our arrival. Two guards came up to lead our horses to the stables while a squire escorted Edmund and me into the castle. Right now my bones ache and fatigue from just coming from a battle if not riding throughout the night. Edmund seemed to hold the same feelings for he limped a little.

"King Lune would be please that you to arrive in such short notice." The squire said.

"Anything for our neighbors," Edmund said.

The squire nodded, "Your chambers have been arrange, you may rest and meet his majesty at noon."

"That would be nice," I breathed.

The Squire led us to the guest chambers. Edmund and my rooms were next door to each other so no need to be worry if something bad is going to happen. I enter the bed chambers setting my weapons on the desk, though placed a dagger under the pillow. Strip my armor and gown, and went to bed in my chemise. The moment my head hit the pillow sleep took over in a flash.

A few hours later a maid woken me up and help me prepare for the meeting with King Lune. With a quick bath to get rid of any traces of blood and dirt it was time to get ready. The maid brush my hair into a simple bun, and helped me lace up the dress. The dress is forest green flax linen with golden trim and elegant buttons on sleeves. One dressed with simple slippers, I put on the cloak and left my chamber just the same time as Edmund. He looks exhausted and wore simple tunic and trouser, with his boots.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I prefer a few more hours." I answered.

"What is it with girls and their beauty sleep?" Edmund teased.

"I don't know, what is it with you and chess." I countered.

"Touché," he muttered, and then offers an arm.

I chuckled tiredly accepting his offer arm as we head to the throne room. Please Aslan, please let this not be another war or sudden invitation for a ball. I love my dear cousin dearly, but after the slight battle with the enemy . . . the soldiers need their rest. When we enter the throne room, King Lune sat in his throne room with a neutral expression. However his brown eyes twinkle with much excitement. Oh dear, he has a new idea.

"Ah, King Edmund and Lady Agnes, thank you for coming on such short notice." The jolly king said.

"Anything for you, your grace." I said.

"Yes, how is the slight revolution?" he then asked.

"We defeated the last of the White Witches army, but we don't know for sure." Edmund said.

"Well, if you need any assistant don't be afraid to ask." Lune said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Edmund said.

King Lune gestured us to some chairs. Edmund and I took our seats when a servant offered some tea. Edmund generously refused as I accepted a glass. The taste of rose is soft and gentle along with herbs to soothe the muscles. After a moment of silence King Lune watched us pleased before getting down to business.

"You must be wondering why I summon you here at such short notice." He said. Edmund and I nodded. "You see our two kingdoms have been in an alliance for four years now and I think we should establish a new agreement. "

"Establish a new agreement?" Edmund repeated.

"Does our trade not satisfy you, sir?" I asked. Narnia and Archenland have been in trade since the alliance was made. Narnia gives gold and rich materials from the Lone Islands in exchange Archenland trade ripe agriculture and produce.

"Oh yes, the trade is splendid, but I think there should be more." Lune said.

"More as in?" Edmund continue.

"I propose we set an arrange marriage." Lune clarifies proudly.

I choked on my tea in hearing this. Edmund gulped down air looking at the Archenland kings as if he grown a second head. He must be joking? Unfortunately he isn't as he sat there with a huge smile. Going through the list through my head of possible candidates for marriage is Peter and Susan. However Susan is holding herself for love if not being courted by several suitors. So the only person available of age is Peter.

_Aslan, if you can hear me now be the time to show up_. I thought.

Sadly the great lion did not come as King Lune discusses the possibilities. How great to unite the two kingdoms by blood and hopefully provide heirs. Edmund could only nodded interjecting the cons of the situation. Lune assured this is only an idea and would like to send maidens over to see if any would catch Peter interested. It won't be a force marriage and the alliance we have would stay in tack. However, how he says it he truly wants an alliance through marriage.

"We shall discuss the matters with High King Peter then," Edmund managed to say.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea." Lune agreed. "I hope I haven't disturbed you both on the idea?"

"Um no, just surprised. Where we come from . . . people get marry in their mid-twenties." I explained. "But we understand that customs are very different."

Lune nodded with a smile of understanding. Once the meeting was done Edmund and I excused ourselves and return to our courters. We occupy Edmunds bedchambers discussing the matters. Well more like processing. In fact Edmund was pacing back and forth debating how to explain the news to Peter. I on the other hand sat in the chair in deep thought.

The entire meeting I felt something stir deep inside on the topic of Peter and marriage. It hardly occurs but I really like Peter more than friendly matter. The reasons why I haven't perused these infatuations is because of our duties. Peter loves Narnia to a point he doesn't think of anybody else, except his family. His country and family is his top priority. And the rare moments like we have by the River Rush is hard to comprehend. I guess we are both stubborn to consider who would cross the line.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

_**Wunderkind**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Chapter 3: The plan**

_Henry's POV_

It has been a week since the battle and all was quiet in Narnia. There was a feast of course, though it felt strange to celebrate without Agnes and Edmund. Susan suggested there shall be a small party once they return from Archenland. Of course that feels better and hopefully the two get home soon.

Today I've been training with Oreius and Peter in the courtyard. Someday I hope to become a knight. Only I haven't got a chance in battle since I'm only thirteen. But a few more years and I am ready to fight. I already master the sword and bow. Yet Oreius says I'm not of age to fight. It got on my nerve since Edmund fought in the first battle at age thirteen . . . so why can't I. All I got in response is practice makes perfect.

Right now Peter and I were sparing while Oreius is the referee. We fought in a playful way, sometime insulting each other or pulling dirty trick. Of course this would hardly happen on the battle field, yet what can a bunch of teenagers do for entertainment. Peter did a smack on the knees before jabbing his wooden sword under the knees causing me to trip and fall. I collapsed and lay on the ground to stare at wooden sword.

"Need to watch your step, Henry." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, pushing the blade aside before swinging my leg and caused Peter to stumble.

Peter shook his head offering a hand to which I accepted. "Thanks for the spare."

"No problem," He said. "You truly have improved."

"Thank you," I said.

"Keep it up and you might join us on the battlefield," Oreius complimented.

I nodded with a smile. After another hour of training Peter and I left the courtyard for lunch. Peter seemed to have something on his mind since he would turn his head to look at me then face ahead.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

Peter sighed, "Does Agnes have any suitors in Archenland?"

Okay, now this is awkward. What goes on in my sister's personal life that doesn't involve friends and family then I stay away. Though I do keep watch if any of the suitors are to touchy or are jerks. Especially when one calls me a kid or boy. Now Peter is asking me this . . . oh no, Lucy dream is coming true. She has been hoping for Peter and Agnes would get together.

"Um . . . why?" I asked to stall the conversation.

"I'm just curious," Peter answered.

"Curiosity kills the cat," I said.

"Henry," Peter sighed. "I'm just wondering if Agnes has any suitors there is all."

I sighed, "Barely a handful. Agnes isn't one for relationships."

"How so?" he asked.

"High expectation," I answered then pause. "Or she has somebody in mind. I don't know, she gets bored easily or can't tolerate stupidity."

Before Peter could ask another question the horn blare announcing a royal member return. My eyes widen and a smile grew on my face for the tone of the horn is Agnes. Quickly I ran to the front gate just in time for the doors to open and Agnes and Edmund enter the castle. Both seemed tired from their long journey as well as slight nervousness. In fact none would make complete eyes contact. This caught my attention as I walk over.

"Hey Agnes," I said.

She turned and gave me a smile follow by a hug, "Hay is for horses."

"Agnes, not in public!" I whined, from the hug.

I don't like being hugged and being humiliated so easily. Agnes knew that and keeps on doing it saying it is her obligation to show her affection not matter how embarrassing it is. She soon pulled back and messed my hair. I scowled fixing it.

"How is everything going in Archenland?" I asked.

Agnes cringed, "Long and uncomfortable."

"You can say that again?" Edmund said.

"How so?" Peter asked entering into the conversation.

Both Edmund and Agnes looked at each other. Edmund cleared his throat, "Let's take this somewhere private." Leading his brother away, "And no body getting hurt."

"Don't kill the messenger." Agnes called out then sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You'll be hearing about it in a few hours. But first lets head inside, a bath is calling for me." Agnes.

I nodded as the servants lead Philip and Yara to the stables. Meanwhile we headed to our conjoined floor. Something in Archenland must have really happen that Agnes can't talked about it right now. Not pushing the subject we enter our floor. Agnes went to her room to rest for a bit. The door somewhat slammed that the floor shook.

Something is not right?

.o0o.

_Third POV_

Edmund was nervous than he would be on the battle field. Peter sat by his desk waiting patiently for the news King Lune had. The Just King pulled the collar to his shirt trying to come up with positive words. The silence bothered Peter to a point something is not right.

"Well Ed, what did King Lune wanted to talk about." Peter asked.

"You're not going to like it?" Edmund muttered.

"Come now, the jolly king couldn't say something that bad." Peter said.

Edmund sighed as he handed Peter the rolled up scroll with the Anvard crest. Peter took the scroll and unravels the piece of paper reading the document. The private study was engrossed in silence. None of the brothers spoke a single word. The only sound that could be heard is the wood crackling in the fireplace, the occasional whistles of birds flying by follow, including the waves crashing into rocks outside of Cair Paravel.

Peter lowered the scroll and look at Edmund praying to Aslan this is some sort of joke. Sadly Edmund shook his head confirming that this is certainly not a joke. The high king groaned slouching in his chair. All his plans for the future are not dismissed. Hell, he was wondering why people have to marry at such a young age. When Archenland and Narnia made their alliance trade seemed to be the reasonable answer . . . not marriage.

"Tell me this is optional?" Peter asked.

"He made it sound optional." Edmund answered.

"Made it?" Peter repeated.

"You see, the five days we were there . . . King Lune couldn't stop talking on the idea." Edmund explained.

"And what idea is that?" Susan asked entering the room.

"Peter marrying a fair maiden of Archenland." Edmund said.

Susan stared at her brothers utterly shock. She had a feeling political marriages will be soon at hand. But she thought it would be coming from the Calormene Empire not Archenland. Then again, since all of the rulers have come of age she could understand why people seek for their hand in marriage. However this is Peter not Lucy or her. Suddenly she had an idea.

"I have an idea," Susan said. "Let's invite the Archenland girls over and stay at Cair Paravel for a few months."

"Traitor," Peter snapped.

"If you find a bride that is wonderful, but if it does not happen then King Lune may understand."

"And on the last day there shall be a ball for you to make an announcement." Susan added.

Both boys look at their sister like she was insane. Nearly every month Susan tries to arrange a ball. Sometimes they wonder if the balls are for the subject of the event or her entertainment to dress up and dance, if not meet more suitors.

"Fine," Peter muttered.

Susan smiled, "You never know, you might actually fall in love."

"Unless he's smitten with somebody." Edmund smirked.

Peter shook his head leaving the room to clear his hear. The winter season has officially become his least favorite season. And it doesn't involve Jadis. From the busy battles this past winter and now spring shall be miserere for him. Last thing he wanted is being bothered by attention seeking or power craze women.

.o0o.

_Agnes POV_

After resting and freshen up I walked around Cair Paravel. Henry was telling me his day and how his sword fighting improved. I smiled at my dear kid brother is his energy and innocence. Even at age thirteen he still acted like child. In fact, he would swing his sheathed sword around. Now we are playing our usual gave what is our tittle names in silly term. Lady Needy, Sir burps-a lot, and such to no end while the laughing continues.

"Sir Henry the Brave!" Henry proudly said.

"More like the brat," I snickered.

"Oh and you be Dame of Overprotective Sister." He counters.

"Tis my duty, my lord," I murmured.

"And it's my duty to annoy you, my lady." He challenged.

"Careful or I might release the hounds on you while honey cover yer toes." I said.

Henry chuckled shaking his head, "And I'll put a toad in your bath."

We laughed in how ridicules we have become. It's nice to have these moments with Henry. Just goofing around with no obligations, lessons, or people asking for favors. It brings back memories back home in Camden on the weekend's father and mother would take us exploring London. Enjoy the British museum, gardens, historical sights, and such. Being able to escape reality or in this case work for some fun.

Lucy came up skipping her way over to us in the Great Hall. "Welcome back, Agnes." 

"Thank you, Lucy," I said.

She smiled, "How was Archenland?"

"It was fine, spring has bloomed and the wild flowers blossoming." I answered.

"I can't wait for spring." She singed spinning around. "There are picnics, swimming, oh and the spring festival."

"I don't know." Henry asked. "What about the new born animals."

"Of course," she answered. "And so much dancing."

"Weren't you the one who-"instantly Lucy covered his mouth in suppressing any information from coming out.

I arched a brow, "What pranks have you been pulling."

"Nothing," Lucy assured. "We grew out of pranking."

"More like she being cupid." Henry manages to say.

"Cupid?" I asked confused.

Before Henry could elaborate what he meant, Lucy literally dragged him away again. I smiled a little shaking my head. It must have been nice to have the innocent mind and be young again. Those two seemed to grown together, inseparable quite frankly. None could last a day without the other. When Henry and I go to Archenland the boy would get bored easily without his best friend.

Maybe Susan is right. Those two might get together? I can see it already.

The thought made me chuckle as I walk on the balcony and watch the scenery. The ocean appeared mellow as the early springs warm the surroundings. The water blue throughout the eastern waters in mellow waves while the skies mixed of color like an oil painting at sunset.

There were footsteps coming nearby. So turning my head I spotted Peter walking over. HE seemed a bit agitated so better be careful with words.

"Is Edmund still alive?" I asked.

Peter stopped then gave a scoff like laugh, "Yeah, he is still alive."

"That's good to hear," I said.

"So . . . what do you think about this?" he asked.

"Pardon?" I replied.

"This marriage stuff." He said.

I sighed, "I think it's odd. Arrange marriage hardly happens back in England."

Peter nodded in agreement. He looked out into the scenery as well deep in thought. No words were exchange for a while. Sometime later he looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Um sure," I said.

"Agnes would you consider…" he started but paused recanting his first decision "Helping out if these girls get to touchy."

"Oh," I said. "Like intervene with lies."

"Not lies . . . just …oh alright lie me out, say the council called in a meeting or something along those term."

He truly doesn't want to get involve in a arrange marriage. His figure slightly distress. All that Peter cares about is his family, friends, and country. Relationship is the last thing on his list. Although I wonder if there is more to that question? What could he had been thinking then changed his mind.

So being a good friend I nodded. Peter smiled relieved as he kissed my cheek in gratitude before walking off. I stood there bemused feeling the warmth consume my cheek.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**What do you guys think?**

**Sorry it is not perfect but the plot that many counts. **

**To those who are wondering the characters ages here is the list:**

**Agnes-20**

**Henry-13**

**Peter-20**

**Susan-18**

**Edmund-16**

**Lucy-13**

**If you're wondering why the young age married . . . well I learned that during medieval and renaissance time people got married young. Since Narnia is slightly stuck in that time period seemed reasonable. So I hope you guys understand. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reviews help. **


	4. Chapter 4: Brides to be maybe?

_**Wunderkind**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**

**Chapter 4: Brides to be . . . maybe?**

_Agnes POV_

The ship of Archnland docked outside of Cair Paravel. Its sails were yellow with a red cross fleuree on the it. It is impossible not to catch sight of the ship let alone the rich vibrant color. The Pevensies, Henry, and I stood at the docks to greet the ambassador and the women who accompany him for this occasion. All month Cair Paravel have been preparing for this. Gossip going about on who the ladies were and the possibilities of Peter falling in love. Susan specifically took pleasure in arranging this, especially to have more girls around out age and who are human.

The plank lowered follow by the trumpets in a musical rhythm. All stood with anticipation as the ambassador and three women came walking down. Two of these women were around the proper age for Peter, though one seemed to be Edmunds age. A thought whistled into mind of the possible back up plan to make this alliance work. As they walk along the dock and came forward. I mentally groaned in seeing the one person I can't tolerate: The Countess Clarice.

She is the most stereotypical maiden that you can think about in a fairy tale. All she thinks about is being a lady, dancing, needle point, and weddings. Still surprise she hasn't been married off as of now. She beautiful I'll admit with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. But her character is not what it seems.

The next young maidens were the sister, Larraine and Meredith. In Archenland they were kind and generous and down write curious of things. I've spent several tea-parties and ceremonies with them; Larraine who is eighteen enjoys reading and gardening while her younger sister Meredith who is fourteen enjoys falconry. Both girls look identical with black hair and fair skin, what separate them is the oldest have blue eyes while the youngest brown.

The came over and made a curtsey in front of the royal family. The ambassador cleared his throat. "You majesty, may I introduce you to the Countess Clarice and Lady Larraine and her sister Meredith."

"Welcome to Narnia," Peter said. "I hope you ladies enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you, your majesty," Clarice said. "Tis an honor to meet your grace. May I say that the rumors are true in how handsome you are and prince Edmund, and the beauty of Princess Susan and Lucy."

"Queen," Lucy corrected.

"Excuse me?" Clarice said.

"Susan and I are Queens." Lucy explained.

"And it's King Edmund as well. Peter is the High King." Edmund said.

Clarice looked at them confused which Peter sighed, "It's complicated."

The three girls nodded before Susan suggested we should return to the castle and let them rest. Peter being a gentlemen offer an arm to Clarice who gladly accepted. I felt something inside of me stir in a negative way scowling. Edmund offer an arm to Larraine who kingly took it and Henry being a little rascal lend Meredith his arm. Meredith chuckled as she took his arm and follow the way up. Susan, Lucy, and I walked behind them.

Deep down inside I wish this isn't happening. Yet I can't intervene and let time go by. Susan looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," I manage to say.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem red."

"I might consider resting for a bit." I breathed. "So I may be absent for the feast."

Susan nodded as she patted my shoulder, "Go get some rest. Shall I have someone check on you?"

"Tis not necessary," I said. "But thank you."

Lucy looked at me with some worry before following her siblings. I took the opposite route to the east wing. When I reached my chambers I took off my shoes then lay in bed staring at the ceiling. These new emotions this past year alone bothered me deeply. What are these feelings with Peter? We have been friends for four years, comrades on the battlefield, and such. There are rare occasion does the friendship boundaries waver, for example last month Peter giving a quick peck on the cheek. Was there a significance or a simple gestured?

There were other times he would spend time with me as well. Just us without our siblings going horseback riding, reading in the library, or wondering around the gardens. When it is just us it feels like there nothing to worry about. We can be ourselves, laugh, and most importantly relax in a soothing environment.

Do I like Peter so much I have feelings for him?

I created a mental list thinking about why I like Peter and let me tell you it was growing larger. Also it had nothing to do with looks, powers, or tittle. A groan erupted from my lips covering my face. What am I going to do?

.o0o.

_Henry's POV_

_Bore, bore, bored._ I thought tapping my fingers along the table as everyone ate. There is a feast going on and all I hear in conversation is people getting to know each other. It's slightly disturbing in how Clarice continue her pursuit on Peter meanwhile he tried to be friendly. Edmund talked with Meredith as Larraine talked with Susan. Lucy seemed to be bored as well.

"Bored?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Wanna go play?" I offered.

She nodded as we excused ourselves and left the feast. Once we were in the gardens we manage to relax, if not breathe from all the mushy stuff going out there. It is a fine spring day, so it shouldn't be held inside. We climbed a tree, which had a view of the ocean.

"So . . . what do you think of Clarice, Larraine, and Meredith?" I asked her.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "I had hopes that somebody else to marry Peter."

"Who?"

"Agnes," Lucy admitted.

"Yuck," I gawked.

"What, you don't like the idea?" Lucy asked.

"She's my sister," I complained.

"And Peters my brother," Lucy said. "And I'm not morbid about it."

I humph slouching on the branches, "First you, next suitors, now Peter asking questions-"

"What was that?" Lucy asked kneeling down from the tree facing me close to my face. How close she was, felt so weird. "Peter asked you about Agnes. I knew it!"

"Lucy, Susan says not to meddle in this." I reminded her.

"Come on, Henry, wouldn't you want our siblings happy with somebody they know or some stranger?"

"Luce," I groaned, gently pushing away so there is some personal space. "Can we not talk about it?"

"But Henry, we have to do it or at least help me?" She pleaded.

"Should we see if Agnes likes Peter first?" I said.

"Right," she agreed jumping off the trees.

I jumped down from a six feet drop then ran after Lucy. What is it with girls and romance? We ran to the East wing nonstop till entering Agnes room. Lucy jumped on a bed startling Agnes. I sat on the bed with a nervous smile. My older sister stared at us confused.

"Need something?" she asked.

"Do you like Peter?" Lucy asked.

Agnes face instantly turns red. "Wh-what?"

"Do you like Peter?" Lucy repeated. "You too been awfully close."

"Lucy," Agnes tried to speak but could not. "I do, but Peter doesn't see me more than a friend."

"Why?" I asked.

Agnes didn't answer, "Because….You know what, I think fate should decide."

Lucy was going to say something but Agnes started tickling her to change the subject. Immediately I joined in the tickle fight, soon we were all tickling each other follow by a pillow fight. No more talk about girly romance, let's have some fun.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Not my best chapter. I was in a zone and suddenly all inspiration for this chapter vanished. I might consider doing all Agnes POV and pop in Henry's POV now and then. Next chapter will be better I promise. Also you guys can leave a review to give out tips and idea. Some help is great.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW.**

**Reviews make chapter come faster. **


	5. Chapter 5: Touch the sky

_**Wunderkind**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

_**If you haven't read "The Lion is an Angel" then you better read that before reading this story.**_

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5: Touch the sky**

Two arrows were fired penetrating the target. The red arrow easily struck the red center of the target while the green arrow hit the black ring surround the circle. Lowering our bows, Susan looks at her aiming with please. I on the other hand did fair. Today is simply peace time. Lucy and Henry were behind us with Meredith who was showing them falconry. It is nice day, so there is no use to be inside. Just enjoy the warm weather.

"See, I told you I have the better shot." Susan proclaimed proudly.

"Only because of that bow of yours." I muttered.

"Is not," she chuckled.

"What did father Christmas said to on that fateful day?" I asked then spoke in a deep voice. "_Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss._ Ho, ho, ho."

"Nonsense," she said.

I arched a brow and handed her my bow. Unlike Susan bow that is magical, my bow is normal. Only my quiver is magical, for it is never empty no matter how many I shoot. Susan lowered her bow and accepted the challenged. She took my and stood at the ready, using her arrows, aimed at the target and fired. The red arrow cut through the field till penetrating the weaved target on the black ring.

I smirked, "See."

"Very well, you win, Lady Agnes the _Sharp_." She said with amusement.

"Why thank you, Queen Susan the _Gentle._" I said.

We both laughed and turned to watch our younger siblings awing at the falcon that rested on Meredith leathered arm glove. The three girls from Archenlands have been staying in Narnia for a few weeks now. Peter had been occupying by spending time with Clarice and Larraine. There had been a few times you can see how uncomfortable situation he got himself into as his face pleaded for help. Edmund would laugh and walk away, though there I had to keep my promise and rescue him. Simply walking over and ask if he read some important documents or a sudden council meeting.

Yes, it's rude to interrupt a couples date. But if you can see Peter's misery you would do anything to help the poor soul. Simply Clarice would cling tightly to Peter's arm talking scripted lines to impress a man. Larraine acted like her normal self, keeping some distance while holding a normal conversation. So it's manly Clarice who bothers him.

"So how are things?" I asked Susan.

"Things are going well." Susan answered. "A few more suitors arrive to have company or hand in marriage."

"But that's not going to happen so easily." I teased. "My dear friend will be waiting for love."

Susan smiled and nodded in agreement. "What about you, any fine gentleman caught interest?"

"Yes, but he is unavailable at the moment." I answered.

"How so?" she asked.

"I rather not say," I sighed. "Don't want it to lead to controversy."

Susan arched a brow. With a deep breath I went to collect the arrows off the target. However Susan had another idea as she fired an arrow. I practically jumped if not having a mild heart attack for the arrow was nearly a foot away. Turning around to see Susan holding her bow at him.

"Are you mad?" I exclaimed.

"No, just curious." Susan replied loading another arrow. "So who is the lucky fellow?"

"What happened to logic?" I demanded trying to avoid the shooter behind the target.

"We're in Narnia, logic seems impossible." She said then fired hitting the target.

"As if I'm going to tell you!" I shouted.

"I got seven more arrows," Susan teased.

"And I got one life." I yelled.

"Don't worry, Lucy would use her cordial before you die." She assured.

Lucy, Henry, and Meredith came over to see what all the commotion is all about. When Susan shot the next arrow at the target it went it stopped right in the middle of it. By the mane, she is putting much trust in that arrow to get this information.

"Come now," Meredith said. "It can't be that embarrassing."

"Alright, I shall tell," I growled. "Now lower the bow."

Susan did so and I came out from my hiding space to join my friends. The oh so _Gentl_e Queen lowered her bow with a proud look. I sighed facing Susan, Lucy, Henry, and Meredith. With a deep breath and much humiliation I answered. "Peter."

"I knew it!" Lucy said.

Susan and Meredith mouths literally dropped. Henry shuddered on the thought then again he is a boy. Not everybody likes to hear about their sister's roman antic affairs and all girly stuff. I recalled last year when in battle Peter and Edmund were livid when Susan got her first suitor. Disgust and over protective brothers they were for their now maiden sister.

Susan walked over and gave a hug, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um . . . how should I put it?" I said. "Because I don't know if he likes me in that way."

"Well, you have to hurry; Clarice is determining to be his queen." Meredith said.

"What about your sister?" Henry asked.

"Larraine came here because King Lune asked her to be here and try it out. She actually more interested in Narnia than finding a husband." The girl answered.

"So we need to separate Peter from Clarice and make him love Agnes." Lucy hopefully said.

"Easy there, are we forgetting something." I said. "Peter might not be interested in me such away. He's the king and I'm his commander of archers. We manly see each other as comrades."

"Then why did he ask me if you have suitors in Archenland?" Henry asked.

All eyes went on Henry who stood there casually. He took a deep breath, "He asked me about you and if you have suitors in Archenland. I told him no, and he relaxed some."

Wait, if Peter asked Henry such a question . . . is he infatuated as I am? It's impossible to tell but our behaviors to each other have become closer than friends. It wasn't long before Mrs. Beaver came over announcing lunch is ready. All of us thanked her as we cleaned up the area and headed inside to join everyone for lunch. Everyone one sat in their usually seat, however Clarice took the liberty in stealing Susan chair that is next to Peters. Uh oh, I thought as Susan took a seat next to Mr. Tumnus.

Food was served and everyone at peacefully. Although Clarice continue to a conversation that seemed a bit skeptical.

"Oh my, what kind of fruit is this?" she asked after taking a bite of the red fruit seeds.

"Pomegranate," Peter answered. "We get a shipment of Calormen fruits monthly. Have you not eaten them before?"

"No your grace," She answered.

"Really, you seemed to eat it like an expert." Susan snipped.

True. One can't eat pomegranate normally as you do with an apple or peach. Basically you have to open the skin and carefully eat the seeds without staining your clothes. And how Clarice ate it she knew how to be careful.

"It's sort of reminds me of an orange." Clarice said, innocently.

"Right," Peter said a bit skeptic.

Clarice nodded taking another seed and plopping it into her mouth. This continues for some time as one by one the seeds were consumed. It is quite irritating as I took a bite of an orange and got some juice over my sleeve. The mere stain irritated her as she tried not to lead a remark on how sloppy that is. In fact all of us ate our fruit casually not caring if the juices stained our clothes. Here it's to enjoy the delectable taste that the earth has provided. If she participated in one of the festivals she be horrified how dirty narnians can be, for dancing barefoot, waltzing in light materials, and sharing fine wines.

"Peter, I was wondering if you like to accompany Agnes and me on horseback tomorrow?" Susan asked.

"I don't see why not," Peter said.

"But your grace, we plan on a walk along the beach." Clarice said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to arrange it for another time." Peter said. "It has been a long time since I spent time with my sister."

Clarice was going to say something but Larraine said, "I'm sure, King Edmund can join us on the walk. If he doesn't mind."

Edmund was going to say something but Susan did something that made him say, "Of course."

"Splendid." Susan said.

I look at Susan if she has gone mad. Susan simply wink at me mouthing "I got it all planned out."

I sighed and took another bite of fruit.

.o0o.

The next day I waited in the stables for Susan and Peter. As I waited I tend to Yara's stables mucking up the hay. It may not have been my obligation but I prefer to help the stable boys and masters. The men appreciated since Yara isn't fond with satyrs or fauns near her. Unlike other horses, Yara and Pegasi are wild animals. So they are days they wouldn't be here and be flying around in the skies.

The black mare neighed at me, "Easy now or I won't spoil you."

She huffed but the aggression diminished after waving a ripe apple. Instantly black eyes gazed the ruby before her and try to take a bite. I chuckled and pluck the stem and leaf off then offer the apple. In an instantly she crunch on it.

"I believe you spoil her already." Peter said out of the blue.

I turned around and smile, "One must spoil these find creatures to earn their trust otherwise ye be falling out of the sky."

Peter chuckled shaking his head as he went over to his horse. "If you like I can let you ride her."

Peter nodded liking the idea. We saddle up the horses in preparation for the ride until Cypress the dryad arrives. We look at her wondering if she needed something. "Forgive me, but I come with news for Queen Susan feels a bit under the weather."

"Oh, I hope she is all right." I said.

"Yes, she wishes you two continue on your ride without her and have fun." Cypress said.

"I'm sure its fine, if that is okay with you?" Peter asked.

Why do I have a feeling Susan set the whole thing up. "Yes."

With that said we thanked Cypress and lead our horses out. Once we reached the gates the thrill and adrenaline took over as the horses galloped in an exhilarating rate through the fields. The wind feels wonderful along my face as the wind whisper in my ear. In the midst of the ride I snuck glances at Peter. He appeared happy, full of freedom and life. Once we reached a fine clearing I halted Yara to a stop. Peter galloped a few meters till he stopped turning around confused.

"Something the matter?" Peter asked.

"I thought you would like to fly," I answered.

The word of flight caught his attention as he smiled getting off his horse. The horse being intelligent knew not to wonder off and know where to return to. Amazing how the animals in Narnia can be divine into two different races. The first race being the intelligent ones who can talk and possibly move around like Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, the fox, Philip, and more. The second races are the common animals that are wild like those back in our world. Sometimes it can be difficult to know who is friend and who is predator or food.

Anyway, Peter mounted Yara behind me, "I suggest you hold on tight."

He did so putting his hands on my shoulder. This would not do for the amount of thrust takeoff will knock him off the winged horse. So to prevent such an incident I corrected his hold that his arms were wrapped around my waist. It is indeed awkward in how close Peter and I are. His chest pressed against my back and arms grasping my waist while his breath tickles my ear. No doubt blush dusted my cheek in such embrace.

"Ready?" I manage to say.

"Yes," Peter answered.

Yara hearing this spread her black wings wide to the heavens. She galloped full throttle on the grass lands flapping her wings to gain lift. As she galloped faster her feet barely touch the ground. Suddenly with much force she took off to the sky. Peter hold held on tightly as he laughed in the height we were in. I chuckled to this. The world is much larger though the ground dwellers smaller.

"Amazing," Peter said.

"Yes indeed." I agreed, petting Yara's neck.

The mare neighed as she continues to fly at her free will. All morning have been in the sky exploring Narnia at new heights at a faster pace. What could have been a two day journey by foot or one day journey by horse it is mere hours in the skies alone. Sometime later we stopped at the Ford of Beruna resting by the river near Aslan Camp used to be next to the cherry tree. We got off of Yara to which she went to the river to drink.

I sat down under the branches of the tree and sighed opening my satchel to pull out an apple. Peter took a sit along with me. Taking a bite of the apple then offer him some which he accept.

"So tell me, Peter." I started a conversation. "How has your date with the countess?"

Peter shuddered, "So far very well, yet I sad to say she and I don't click."

"How so? Isn't she gorgeous and fair?"

"Beautiful she maybe, but…how ca I say something that isn't offence behind her back."

I chuckled steeling the apple back, "I get what you mean. No one call fall in love in an instant. Tis not Shakespeare's classical tale of Romeo and Juliet."

"True," he agreed. "Tell me are all Archenland girls this naïve and blight?"

"Does Larraine show such behavior?" I replied.

"Well no," he said.

"Then it's proven not all women are such blunt or flawless."

He chuckled then sighed as he took a sip from his canteen. No more words were spoken. We simple enjoy each other's company and gaze out to the sky watching the clouds go by. Sometimes we comment on the shape of each cloud and possibly telling an interesting story to a point you might laugh. After one joke that had us laughing we both sighed in unison before staring at one another.

His blue eyes gazed into my green orbs with much emotion. The glimpse of that rare affection glimmering once more but stronger than ever. In the moment, his hand cradles my cheek while I unconsciously leaned against it. If felt so new and raw for the both of us in such a manner. The possibilities are endless if we continue or pull back now. Yet deep down I don't want him to pull away. I don't want to be just his friend, his comrade, and commander. No. I want this earning deep inside that been growing the past year or so.

As if he read my mind he leaned his face closer, "May I?"

"Yes," I breathed.

Nothing else to say his lips hesitantly pressed against my own. He was gentle. I appreciated the thought. The kisses started at first a simple peck then grew to careful lip tugging. His callused hands slide down along my side, lightly caressing my shoulders. When he pulled away we breathed catching our breaths and looking at each other. His eyes were curious beneath his lashes and lips curved with delight and nervousness. There is no doubt he indeed cares for me.

And there is no doubt this is not the end but the beginning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Oh my Aslan this is a long chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. I appreciate reviews for they help and encourage me to continue onward.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Behind the mask

_**Wunderkind**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**

**Chapter 6: Behind a mask**

_Third POV_

Clarice paced back and forth in the guest solar lounge. Her thoughts were everywhere since she had an obligation to do. Even though this visit in Narnia is a possibility to be engage to King Peter, going back home to Archenland is not an option. Unlike most maidens who want to be married and live the dream of a husband and children, Clarice wanted more. She wanted to be queen. Prince Cor and Corin were not of age let alone men, for being mere four year olds. There was the option of visiting Prince Rabadash of Calormen, however he prefer royals or higher noble ranks. Especially the crown prince courting Queen Susan, if not the rumors of his temper. Also let's not forget the tension between Archenland and Calormen since Calormen started slavery which is frowned upon in the northern lands. But when King Lune came to her offering an opportunity to meet King Peter to arrange a matrimony alliance, her heart sang with hope.

Larraine sat on a lounge reading a book as her younger sister Meredith stared out the window watching the sea in awe. Larraine truly did not wanted to be here. In fact she was being courted by another suitor. King Lune did not know of this at the time and simply ask her to go. The maiden was going to decline till Clarice came to her with a scheme to make King Peter fall for her. And by that scheme is to show little interest in the High King so he can be captivated by Clarice. Larraine though the consequences of such delusion, yet she came to Narnia not for Clarice, but her sister Meredith. Meredith has become of age to be suitor and such King Lune that the young girl could captivate King Edmund. So far both sisters enjoy their hosts hospitality and friendship, yet neither considered romance.

The oldest sister lowered her book and sighed, "Clarice, stop pacing or you shall leave a trench on the floor."

"How can the king cancel our engagement?" Clarice demanded.

"There is nothing wrong to cancel a get together to spend time with family," Larraine said.

"And yet Queen Susan remain here's while he is out who knows where with her!" Clarice said.

"Her?" Meredith asked.

"Lady Cleves," Clarice answered with much loathing. "I swear she is no maiden or worthy to be in King Peter's company."

"What ill language," Larraine sighed going back to the book.

"Ill, I hold no illness compare to that tramp." Clarice seethed. "I swear to the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, Peter will be mine."

"You are reaching to high," Meredith said.

"One who doesn't reach for their dreams shall fall into nothing." Clarice said coming closer to Meredith. "Remember, you are only here for the luxury."

"Your obsession will lead you nowhere." Larraine warned.

Clarice glared at the Dame who challenged her. With a humph, she walked out of the solar lounge to her chambers to pamper herself up for King Peters return. She will do whatever it takes to be married.

.o0o.

_Agnes POV_

After the kiss with Peter an awkward moment took over. Okay, what now? Peter is High king of Narnia and now he kissed me. Peter stared at me for a moment and looked away. I looked down as well. So much for a good moment. With a sigh I got up and started walking. A few seconds later Peter walked beside me.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked Peter, as we walk along the river.

"I do not know, I really like you Agnes, though I don't want to rush things." Peter answered.

"Don't forget the two women you are suitoring," I added.

Peter sighed rubbing his neck, "Don't remind me."

I chuckled at this, "You agreed to it."

"Actually . . . I didn't. Susan thought it would be a good idea to meet other women." He said then stopped. I stopped and turned to face him. He had that deep in thought expression. One he held for the war meetings. "May I court you?"

I stood there dumbfounded, "What?"

He chuckled as he walked over to me taking my hand, "May I court you . . . in other words date. I don't want to rush things, let alone make thing uncomfortable between us."

True. If we rush into this there is a possibility we shall regret it later. We only found out we both like each other but we don't know each other personally. Yes we know each other as friends, comrades, and professional. Never the deepest part of the relationship, which could lead to something more than friends. Let us get to know each other personally and see where our emotions go.

I nodded to which he smiled. After a while we got on Yara and flown back to the fields where Peters horse would be. As we were flying back Peter notices something. Looking at the direction he was staring I notice something in the far distance. A group of minotaurs were walking along the forest in the north west. Over there is the territory where Jadis army resign. Near where her castle used to be.

"Should we investigate?" I asked.

"Not without backup," Peter said in a deep voice.

I nodded once more. We flown back to the field where Peter horse was eating the grass. When we landed, he got on his horse and galloped our way back to Cair Paravel. It has been over a month since the last battle. Why would the minotaurs be near so soon?

When we returned to Cair Paravel Peter quickly make haste ordering Oreius to assemble the war general. I asked if I should attend, except he humbling replied no and to take the time off. This somewhat bothered me for I'm part of the war council, though I obliged with a nod returning to my quarters. What to do now?

Thinking about it, I haven't spent much time with Henry. Lately I've been busy with politics and wars that we hardly spent time with each other. So I headed to the library to find Henry being lectured by Mr. Tumnus. The young teenager scribble on the scroll taking notes as the faun read history from the text book. Although, the young lord might be doodling random stuff instead of notes.

"Ah, Lady Agnes, how can I help you?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I was wondering if I could steal Lord Henry for the day." I replied.

"What for?" he asked.

"Family engagement," I answered.

Mr. Tumnus paused thinking about it, "Very well, I hope you two enjoy your day."

"Thank you," I said.

Henry smiled as he closed his journey and got up. I chuckled as we left the library and headed to the beach. The weather is nice today. How the beach is warm, the mist from the waves clashing soothing, and so forth. Henry took off his boots then shrug off his tunic.

"You're going to burn," I remind him as I took my shoes off.

"Don't care," Henry said as he ran towards the waters.

I chuckled at this. From our mother side of the family there were some ancestors who are Scottish. That is how Henry has red hair like our mother while having the terrible curse of sensitive skin. I on the other hand look like our father, although I still get sunburn easily. Anyway, Henry ran towards the water diving in. I lifted my gown some to my knees and walk into the water. How the water being nice and refreshing cool temperature.

Henry resurfaces and swam around the water. I gazed out to the ocean horizon seeing mermaids jumping in the water. Such mystical creatures they are. Occasionally they would arrive around the Narnian cost in the spring and summer, though they mainly adventure in open seas. But there is still a bit of caution. Sometimes mermaids can be a bit zealous. Wanting to have some fun if not showing their world below the surface. However all the naval stories father you to tell still has me on edge. Not Hans Christian Andersen "The Little Mermaid" but sirens that drown sailors from Homers Odyssey.

"Henry, be careful!" I called out.

But he wasn't in view. I waited for a moment for him to resurface yet he doesn't show. Panic filled me as I go deeper in the water calling out Henry. Even if Henry is thirteen, he still is a child. Before I called out one more time, something grabbed my leg tripping me. Instantly I fell into the water as the waves crashed over. I got up coughing while eyes burn from the salt water. Along with the fright fest Henry was standing there chuckling.

"You little-"I couldn't finish as I splashed water at him.

Henry enjoys pulling pranks. And the disappearing tripping stunt got me good. He laughed covering his face as water splash forward. Next he splashed back. Like normal siblings we have our splash wars. There is no victory, yet we enjoy the fun we can. After we finished we walked out of the ocean and sat down in the sand.

"You're a little schmuck," I panted.

"With luck," he countered.

We laughed then sighed. I took a deep breath, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," Henry answered. "Been improving on my swordsmanship, catching up on lessons, and such."

"That's good to hear," I said. "I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you these past few months."

"I understand, you been busy and such." He assured.

"Still," I said.

Henry nodded, "So, what's going on with you and Peter? Are you two courting or something?"

"I don't know, what's going on with you and Lucy? Are you courting or something?" I asked.

"Nah, Lucy and I are just friend." He said.

"Are you sure?" I said. "You two have been awfully close this past year."

"We're friends!" Henry raised his voice.

I chuckled raising my hands in defense. "Alright, if you say so. And to answer your question . . . yes. Peter and I decided to court each other."

"Great, do I need to be your guard?" the boy asked.

I laughed messing his hair, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that is necessary."

Henry swatted my hand, "Stop that, I'm not a kid."

"You shall be my little kid brother," I said hugging him for dear life.

Henry complained trying to break free from my grasped complaining that this is gross. I chuckled not resisting with tickling him. Just another annual day of sibling affairs, always annoying each other without a care. Once done, I let him go. Instantly he crawled back muttering minor insult.

"Oh hush, you'll live." I murmured.

Henry shook his head.

Sibling love.

'''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you all think about the chapter?**

**When I mean engagement, I do not mean engage to be married by arrange a meeting or schedule.**

**Anyway, I want to thank **_**AlanaFaith2**_** for the review. I appreciate it for the tips and I start realizing the plot seemed rushed. I need to stop watching romance film while writing my stories. I was watching "Ever After" and so far the speed got to me. **

**Guys don't be afraid to leave a review. Your reviews help and motivate me to write more of the stories. I truly don't want to do a hostage situation on the story.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
